


Хотя бы Астартес не ест

by WTF Warhammer Blood Angels 2021 (fandom_Blood_Angels)



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Adeptus Astartes - Freeform, Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, White Angels
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Blood_Angels/pseuds/WTF%20Warhammer%20Blood%20Angels%202021
Summary: Грак не жадный. Грак запасливый.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Хотя бы Астартес не ест

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Съедобное-несъедобное](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091249) by [Knizhnik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knizhnik/pseuds/Knizhnik), [Reymas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reymas/pseuds/Reymas), [WTF Warhammer Blood Angels 2021 (fandom_Blood_Angels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Blood_Angels/pseuds/WTF%20Warhammer%20Blood%20Angels%202021). 



> Фанатский орден Астартес, ОСы. Иллюстрация-продолжение к "Съедобное-несъедобное". О буднях воспитателей подрастающего подульевого молодняка.

  
[Полный размер](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/690127107942383633/807617249737179186/unknown.png)


End file.
